Crown jewels
by madagascarmaster
Summary: A sequel to New Zoo Girl. This is about Elyon.
1. Sunday

A female animal with sand coloured fur and cinnamon coloured muzzle stood by the gate of her habitat in the central park zoo. This animal's name was Elyon. She hummed quietly picking the blue, purple and white "Forget Me Not's" that grew on the edge of the habitat gate. She lived in the otter habitat with a female otter named Marlene. Although she was not all otter... If you looked closely at her "fur" you would see it was tightly packed water proof feathers. This was the mark of penguin D.N.A. in her genetic code. But the biggest flaw in her otter features was a pair of lemur ears tipped in a cinnamon red colour and a fuzzy lemur tail. Her tail had rings the same cinnamon colour as her muzzle and the tips of her ears. She was told a hippo had lived here previously and had disappeared at the same time the lion, zebra and giraffe had. So the zoo keepers conferred the Hippo habitat into an otter habitat. From first glance at her habitat it was just water with a nature camouflage on a concrete slide at the top of a man made hill. But a hidden entrance was carved into the side of the hill. When Elyon had picked as many flowers as she could hold she swam up to the entrance entering to her hidden home through a small tunnel. There Marlene sat facing the wall tuning her toy Spanish guitar. Elyon's lemur genetics made her cat footed and quite nimble. So even when she wasn't trying she was never detected by the animal she was approaching. So when she greeted her friend with a cheery "Hi Marlene!" the chestnut coloured otter let out a small yelp and almost dropped her guitar before turning to face the younger girl. "Don't do that!" she said holding her chest panting out of fright. "Ninjas make more noise than you Elyon!" Elyon apologised then put the flowers in a beautiful vase made of stained glass. The vase was made of hundreds maybe thousands of bright and beautiful colours. Each coloured piece of glass was unique and about as large as a small marble. The two girls were very close. But something was missing from the picture... 'She should be here right about-'Elyon's thoughts were interrupted by a knock. She smiled knowing who it was. "Come on in Pri!" Marlene called as she put her guitar in its place against the wall. A female penguin slid in on her belly. She was taller than Elyon but shorter than Marlene and had blue/gray feathers. Her stomach was a shiny silver colour and her eyes were a bright violet. But strangely enough brown downy feathers on her head formed a bob like hair style. Together they made up the female inhabitants of the central park zoo. It was a lazy Sunday morning. Alice the grumpy zoo keeper had given the animals their food and then left to who knows where leaving the animals to their "behind the scenes" activities. On Sundays Pri came to visit the two girls and they would have their annual picnic of fish for Pri and Marlene but Elyon having lemur D.N.A. usually nibbled on a mango or other exotic fruits. Every now and then they would have some popcorn with their snack. They always had the picnic inside the zoo because Marlene was born in captivity and went a "little" bit crazy when she left the zoo grounds. Pri with the help of Marlene spread out a large sky blue blanket at the top of Marlene's and Elyon's concrete hill. Elyon then set up the plastic cups and plates. The girls were about to sit down when a scuffling sound and small clicking disturbed them. Marlene let out a frustrated groan picked up a pebble and threw it over a nearby wall. Surprised screams were heard than a loud thud soon followed. Marlene rolled her eyes. Pri buried her face in her flippers from embracement and Elyon let out a sigh. Four male penguins jumped from behind the wall landing in a fighting stance right in the middle of the girls' picnic! The two other girls just looked annoyed. But Elyon was not used to this surprise intrusion and fell backwards out of shock sliding down the smooth stone slide and into the water creating a large splash. She swam to the surface spitting out the water she had swallowed. Pri glared at the four male inhabitants of her home. The private named Private ironically, Was her age and many said her twin personality... But she didn't see it! Kowalski the scientist of the group was always creating inventions that always went horribly wrong! The third of the group was the explosive expert Rico... If you looked up the word 'psychopath' in the dictionary you would probably find a picture of him! But Skipper the leader of the group she had mixed feelings about... He was probably the most paranoid commando you would find! The group was always getting into trouble. When not training they were annoying the girls by spying on them. Or Skipper was feuding with his alter ego "king" Julian. 'Though Elyon was the only one not to find fault in the penguins! She sees the best in people! Something I hope rubs off on the rest of us!'Marlene thought. 'She's one of those people it's impossible to stay mad at! One time when she hit Skipper in the head with a mango after she slipped. She felt so bad that she showed him how to do the "puppy dog" eyes! We were never short on fish after that!' Pri thought to herself. The penguins looked around to find the threat but all they found were two angry females and a sopping wet crossbreed. The four quickly retreated Private looking back apolitically. "There's nothing worse than an angry female!" They heard Skipper's voice from over the wall. Marlene sighed and entered her home. A minute later she came back with a towel for Elyon. "Thank you." Elyon said taking the towel and wrapping it around her. Marlene smiled before taking a seat and setting out the food. The girls smiled and laughed as they shared the crazy stories of the past week. "A toast!" Pri said holding up her glass of water. "Too friends!" Marlene followed also holding up her glass. "And too all the crazy people who make are lives much more interesting!" Elyon said holding her glass up beside her friends. The girls giggled at her remark. Then Pri said "And to being just plain awesome girls!" Marlene and Elyon nodded laughing lightly. Then all of the girls tapped their glasses together and enjoyed the picnic. When it was over they waved goodbye to Pri. "Keep those boys in line for us!" Marlene said to her in a joking manner. Pri winked knowing what she meant before heading towards the penguin habitat. Elyon and Marlene entered their home. Elyon had one side of the room Marlene had the other side. Elyon's side had an old yoga mat for a mattress and an old popcorn bag stuffed with shredded newspaper. Her stuffed penguin toy sat on top of her makeshift pillow. An old royal blue blanket with a faded golden mark on the fabric lay on the "bed." Beside her bed lay a big box of pencil crayons and large sketch pad. Against the wall a box of chalk and many bottles of paint accompanied by an artist palette lay. On the ground she had used light green to paint grass dotted with many different flowers. Gray chalk made a shadow and thin black lines gave the grass a windblown look! The wall was decorated with sky, clouds, the sun, trees, a mountain, river, ponds, lakes and many other animals. The glass vase stood on a high shelf. Well high to the girls! A flashlight hung from the roof wired to be a light for the girls. Elyon plopped down on her bed and Marlene sat on her own bed. Elyon picked up her sketch pad and began drawing. Marlene picked up her guitar and played it quite well! The two swayed to the music as it rang through their habitats perfect acoustics. Elyon loved her life here but in her heart something was missing... It was something Elyon could only dream of having... A family... But little did she know that memories were waiting near by... Memories that would change her life forever... But is it for better or for worse? Only time will tell this unwritten chapter of this outcast's story book...

Me:*doing victory dance in party hat* WOO HOO!

Pri: what is she doing?

Elyon: I think she's happy about something.

Pri: *looks at chapter length then falls* HOLY MACORNI THAT'S LONG!

Me: THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!YEAH!

Elyon: Um... Yay?


	2. family ties

The next morning was quite dull. It was raining so not a single person was there. Inside the penguin habitat Private was watching TV, Rico was brushing his doll's hair, Kowalski was "fixing" the toaster and Skipper was checking the security camera's. Skipper had put Pri on night patrol the other night so she was tired and sleeping in the bunk that was carved in the wall for her. The boys knew quite well she would beat them to a pulp if they woke her up. Just then on the monitor Skipper saw a cloaked figure hop down from the wall. This figured then helped another cloaked figure down from the wall. "Men we have intruders!" Skipper yelled pointing to the screen. The three penguins scrambled over and the team (minus Pri) headed out.

As the team approached the figures they noticed one was a few inches taller than the other and wearing a deep red cloak. The other was wearing a deep purple cloak. On each cloak there was a golden crown shaped mark. The team surrounded the figures in a fighting position causing them to back against the wall. As the penguins came closer the one in the red cloak stepped in front of the other also taking a fighting stance. Skipper took this as a challenge and charged. The figure took the blunt of his charge and kicked him in the gut with great force causing Skipper to fly into the wall. The three penguins gasped. Skipper pulled himself to his feet and jumped into the air attempting to use a move he called 'The corkscrew' on the figure. The figure grabbed him by the beak and flung him into Kowalski causing a chain reaction. With the penguins laying on the ground the figures didn't notice Rico throw a smoke bomb towards them. In the confusion the penguins donned gas masks and another bomb was thrown. They just barely heard a raspy voice say "Knock out gas." Before two thuds were heard. The penguins took this opportunity to take the two back to their habitat.

When they had gotten into the habitat the penguins soon had the figures sat against the wall and hooked to a lie detector. Skipper reached to take the red cloak off one of the figures. But his flipper was slapped away by the figure, startling the penguins. "I guess you have some questions for us, or you're just insane penguins who enjoy kidnapping innocent animals." The figure in the red cloak spoke in a male voice. Skipper slapped him. "Don't speak unless you're answering a question." Skipper said shining a light in his face. "Quite a Cliché isn't it?" the one in the purple cloak answered him in a female voice. Skipper reached to slap her but the male figure grabbed his flipper. "Don't even think about it Flat skull." He said sternly but the girl jabbed him in the ribs. "I can take care of myself, Thank you very much." She told him and you could just see the death glare she was giving him. "Can't we talk about this later when we're NOT in questioning by some psychotic penguin armed with explosives and lord knows what else?" he answered. "Good gravy, just Shut up!" Skipper yelled getting their attention. "Ok first question." He said much calmer now that he had their attention. "Have you ever been to Denmark?" "What does this have to do with anything?" The girl asked. "Just answer the question!" Skipper almost yelled clearly frustrated. "No." They both answered. "True." The machine beeped in a mechanical voice. "Have you ever met Doctor Blowhole?" "Doctor who?" The girl asked.

_Several Paranoid questions and two hours later_

After they had unhooked them from the lie detector the team sat with them at the table. "Now tell us why you're here and take off those cloaks." Skipper said. "Why should we?" The male figure answered. "Because they're not helping you prove you're innocence!" Skipper retorted. "We are here because we are looking for a young girl. Not much younger than you." The girl answered pointing to Private. "We were sent here to find the girl who will complete the prophesy." The male finished for her. "And who might that be?" Pri asked from the other side of the room. _I thought she was asleep! _Skipper thought. "First I will tell you our names." The girl said. "I am Vanilla and this goof ball here is my brother Ace." She told them and earning a playful shove from Ace. "We are here," Ace began before reaching for the pin that held his cloak in place. As it fell it reviled that he had red fur and brown eyes. Three bangs stood on his head and curved down between his eyes. Two otter ears flicked about after being under the cloak so long. Vanilla reached for her pin as well. As her cloak fell it reviled blue eyes and slightly pink fur. Two otter ears were flicking about as well and something could be heard swishing against the floor. The fur at her neck curved out. "Too find our sister." Ace finshed.


End file.
